powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Ikari
"Goooooookaiiiii......Silver!" "Gokai Silver, Gold Mode!" The sixth member of Gokaigers, Gai Ikari (伊狩 鎧) is the only Earthling on the team and utilizes the powers of the 6th Sentai Warriors of the past. Gai's catchphrase during battle is "I'm in the silver spotlight!". Biography Becoming Gokai Silver .]] Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. He was granted the Gokai Cellular by the spirits of the three dead 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initially antagonistic to their respective teams. This happened after he risked his life to save a young girl from a car accident. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaigers and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the greater powers of the Abarangers, Zyurangers and Timerangers. However, short of transforming himself into Gokai Silver, he couldn't unlock the greater powers. In the aftermath of the Gokaigers' team up with the Goseigers and battle with the Black Cross King, Gai as Gokai Silver observed the Gokai Galleon. Meeting the Gokaigers Upon meeting the Gokaigers, he attempts to impress them and eventually succeeds by transforming and defeating the latest action commander. Gai is later taken back to the Gokai Galleon and is questioned about his origin and the great powers in his possession. Gai then reveals that he has been unable to get the great powers to reveal themselves and that he would need the DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller ranger keys to make them work. Marvelous then confiscates his Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver Ranger Key until he can prove that he has something that Marvelous doesn't. He later impresses Marvelous by going into battle without his Gokai Silver powers. Unlike the Gokaigers, Gai isn't out to find the great powers; he is out to save mankind and destroy the Zangyack, something Capt. Marvelous finds to be an interesting new concept. Marvelous accepts him and the Gokaigers accept him, however, as a pirate apprentice. Gokai Silver Gold Mode Later, Navi later links him to the Gokaigers' keyroad which allows him access to the treasure chest of Ranger Keys. He tests this out by summoning Dairanger's KibaRanger key and succeeds. Eventually, he tries to impress everyone, to which only annoyed Doc as he felt like he was nothing compared to him. Eventually, during a battle with the Zangyack, Gai somehow combines both the Go-on Wings Ranger Keys and becomes half Gold and half Silver. Despite this though, Worian "de-bones" the Gokaigers with the exception of Doc and Gai. As Gai tries to convince Doc to help him, he turns him down telling him that he feels pathetic while he's around him. Eventually, Gai finds Worian and does battle with him only to be on the losing end until Doc arrives, encouraging Gai to use the power of all the past 6th Hero Rangers keys at once. He believed it to be impossible, but with encouragement from Doc, he manages to create the Gold Anchor Key and becomes Gokai Silver Gold Mode. With his newfound power, he defeats Worian, and eventually with the restored Gokaigers, defeats him a second time. After that, he received a 100,000 bounty on his head. Gingaman Sometime later, he learns that Navi helps the Gokaigers search out the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai. Navi's latest clue was to find the lost forest. While the others were stumped, Gai quickly figures out that Navi's clue is referring to the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. He proceeds to tell his crewmates about how they faced off against a group of Space Pirates to which Doc is nervous about. Eventually, they find the Ginga Forest and an injured Hyuuga. Gai learns of his attacker's identity, Basco, and also learns of his history with the Gokaigers. Gai then points out Hyuuga and how he helped the Gingaman defend the Earth as Black Knight. He asks him to sign his Seiiju Sentai Gingaman Comic Book before being told to get him somewhere safe and away from the battle that would ensue between the Gokaigers and Basco's Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, and DekaMaster Puppet Rangers. He manages to get Hyuuga to safety to have his wounds treated, all the while telling him that it was his dream to be apart of a Super Sentai and save people despite that he doesn't know what it means to be one. Hyuuga then asks him to hand over his Gokai Cellular so that he could battle as Gokai Silver. He believes that he would do a better job defending the Earth and was about to give him his Cellular before Basco showed up to forcively take the Greater Power of the Gingaman for himself. However, Marvelous interrupted this and did battle with Basco's Black Knight Puppet Ranger. He finds himself at odds with himself as he believes Hyuuga would do a better job, but with a bit of unintentional advice from Marvelous, Gai tells Hyuuga that he will be Gokai Silver and defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga tells him he's proud as he proceeds to battle along his team and defeats the puppet Black Knight as Gokai Silver Gold Mode. Hyuuga gives Gai the Black Knight Ranger Key and entrusts the Greater Power of the Gingaman to him, saying that he would rather have all the power of the Super Sentai in one place and that Gai should defend the Earth. Gai promises to do so as he and his crew fly off in the Gokai Galleon. Shooting Stars Gai showed his finalized Super Sentai encyclopedia for his crewmates to research how the previous Sentai teams fought. Joe, who showed no interest, left the Gokai Galleon to pick up food - with Gai following him to learn more about him. During their walk, they bumped into a young boy who nearly hit Gai with his bicycle. The boy, Shota, arrived at a nearby shrine to wish for fair weather- only to see Action Commander Stargull holding a black stone. Spotted, Shota pedaled away from the Zangyack and his Gormin, running into Joe and Gai who assumed their Gokaiger forms quickly dispatched the Gormin. Despite Gokai Blue turning into AbareBlue when Gai told him to use the "Dinosaur Sentai", to Gai's dismay as he meant Zyuranger, he and Gokai Silver as DragonRanger overwhelmed Stargul before he fell back upon remembering his mission. After the fight, though they noticed his wound, Shota told Gai and Joe that he was fulfilling a promise he made with his friend Daigo to watch the shooting stars on Kamikura Mountain. Though Joe called the boy an idiot, he mended Shota's wounded leg and told him to go to his destination. Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Doc obtained information about the black stone, revealed to be the Reiseki Warabe-ishi that when joined to its other half grants it's user limitless energy. Joe realized that the location of the other stone is at Kamikura Mountain, where Shota was headed. Fearing for Shota's safety, Joe and Gai headed for the mountain, while the other Gokaigers follow suit as Stargul combined the two stones. Fighting a group of Gormin that were keeping intruders away from the submit, Joe and Gai saved Shota. Though Gai tried to talk him into leaving, Shota refused while revealing the full story behind his promise with Daigo as Joe allowed the boy to pass to Gai's dismay. By the time they reached the mountain top, the Gokai Galleon crew found that Stargul has absorbed the stones' energy and used his Meteor Dive ability to summon an asteroid toward Earth. Transforming to negate his ability with his destruction, the Gokaigers used powers of the Goseigers, Dairangers and Ohrangers to overwhelm the Action Commander's power boost. However, refusing to give the Gokaigers the chance to destroy him, Warzu Giru impatiently fired the enlarging beam. Forming Gokaioh to save Shota from Stargul, with Gokai Blue encouraging the boy to continue, the Gokaigers formed Shinken Gokaioh with Goujyujin supporting them in destroying the Action Commander. However, in his dying breath, Stargul revealed they were too late to stop the asteroid's course to Earth. When Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst had no effect, Gokai Silver had Gokai Blue use Gokaioh to throw Goujyujin in the air, enabling the latter robot to destroy the asteroid with the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin. By sunset, Shota managed to fulfill his promise with Daigo as they watch the shooting stars with the Gokai Galleon crew looking on. Though Gai compared his actions to the previous Sentai, Joe stated that Shota did all the work in fulfilling his dream. GoGo V With Navi told the Gokaigers that helping people would get them their next greater power, Gai had Marvelous help old people up steps. Meanwhile, Luka and Ahim met Matsuri Tatsumi, GoPink of GoGo-V. However, Basco was on the hunt for the power as well, having squads of Gormin cause havoc throughout the city so he could find her when she went to help. Using a Magiranger spell to disguise as her, Ahim allowed her to escape. The girls grouped up with the rest of the Gokaigers when Basco summoned Black Lion Rio, Mele and Zubaan. As the Gokaigers became GoGo-V, Gai took on Zubaan, finishing him off with Gold Mode. Basco unleashed Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he took his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouJyuJin could destroy the monster. After the adventure, Gai noted that the girls' sisterly roles had reversed, previously noting that Luka was like a big sister to Ahim. Jealousto Gai, along with the team, encountered Jealousto, a reformed Action Commander fought by the Gokaigers before they met Gai. Hurricaneger Gai decided to educate the rest of the crew about the previous 34 Super Sentais as well as categorize which Greater Powers they were still lacking. During his lecture, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka sneak away quietly to get some ice cream. He eventually comes to the aid of his friends as Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. make their escape. Learning that Satarakura Jr. turned people into chestnuts and planning to use their power to create a missile,Gai uses the powers of BoukenSilver to track down the remaining "chestnuts." They confront the Space Ninjas, only to be defeated by them before Sandaaru Jr. become large. Gai summons GoJyuDrill and changes into GoJyuJin to combat the ninja, but was losing the battle. With the unexpected assistances from FuuraiMaru, Gai defeats Sandaaru Jr. with the Triple Drill Dream attack. He meets with Doc and Ahim as he reveals to them that Doc and Ahim were in the presence of the former Hurricangers. When asking for their Greater Power, Yousuke Shiina tells them flat out that they don't trust the pirates, especially Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and demands that they be given their respective Rangers Keys. Gai defends his friends and states that without Marvelous and his friends, the Ranger Keys would not be on Earth in the first place and they him demanding them from them was wrong. Eventually though, the team gave them their keys and awaited their return from Satarakura Jr.'s pocket dimension while battling Zangyack Agents Issan and Barizorg. They staved them off long enough for the Hurricangers to save Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and teamed up to defeat Satakaura Jr. Ohranger After gaining the Greater Powers of the Jetman and Liveman, as well as learning about the true Greater Power of the Abarangers, the next clue to a greater power was UAOH which Gai had a hard time deducing the meaning until the Gokaigers visited an amusement park where Momo Maruo, the former OhPink of the Ohrangers found them. Gai proceeds to explain that Navi's clue wasn't Uaoh, but U.A.O.H (United Airforce Overtech Hardware), the military that created the OhRangers. Momo tells them that she will give them the Ohrangers' Greater Power in exchange for favors. However, this was all a set up to distract them from learning of Goro's plan to take back the Greater Powers that were taken by Basco. However, as time passed, she was ready to give them the Greater Power when Marvelous refused her, stating that they were pirates and they'll take what they want their way. Eventually, the Gokaigers proceed to battle Basco and his Ranger Key Clones with Gai battling the Clones of Wolzard Fire and Great Sword Man Zubaan both as Gokai Silver Gold Mode, using the Gokai Legendary Crush attack to finish them off, and with GoJyuJin when they enlarge after beating defeated. Gai defeats both Ranger Clones as he proceeds to blast Sally before she can gather all the Ranger Keys and collects them. With Basco virtually powerless now, Marvelous proceeded to attack him only for Basco to reveal a form that AkaRed feared and the Zangyack giving him a 3,000,000 zagin bounty. Gai proceeds to attack Basco but is easily stopped. Basco then twists his arm behind his back and breaks it, calling him seriously obnoxious before blasting Gai with a red and black energy, causing him to fall unconscious. Injured, but still fighting! With Gai's arm still broken, Action Commander Shieldon to eliminate the Gokaiger while they were weakened. As Ahim tended to Gai's broken arm aboard the Gokai Galleon, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka worked on refining their fighting skills and Doc attempted to develop a new weapon to help his shipmates. The next day, Doc tested out his modified Gokai Gun, which had an additional Gokai Cylinder built onto it, when he was ambushed by Shieldon and his troops. The other four Gokaigers arrived on the scene to dispatch the Gormin, but Shieldon proved himself to be invincible by using his Thick Face Shield to deflect their Gokai Slash attacks, along with the finishing attacks of J.A.K.Q.'s Big Bomber and the Dynamen's New Super Dynamite. Gokai Green's modified Gokai Gun also proved to be ineffective against the shield as its Gokai Cylinders exploded from the strain, forcing the Gokaigers to use the Kakuranger Keys to escape. After being inspired by a boy about teamwork, Doc asked his shipmates for their weapons to create a better weapon. Captain Marvelous and the others gave Doc their gear so he can get to work despite his warning that there was a risk that they could be attacked by Zangyack while unarmed. As feared, Shieldon and his Sugormin attacked the Gokai Galleon the next day. While four of the main Gokaigers fended off the attackers, Doc tried to quickly finish the weapon before Gai pointed out that the weapon's frame resembles the Ohré Bazooka. With that realization, and remembering Gorou's parting words to them of using his team's power for such a crisis, Doc used the Ohranger Keys to infuse the Ohrangers' greater power into his weapon. Gokai Green entered the battle with the newly-completed weapon, christened the Gokai Galleon Buster, and the Gokaigers vaporized Shieldon with its Rising Strike attack. Shieldon was revived by the growth beam, prompting the Gokaigers to form Hurricane Gokaioh and fight the shieldless Action Commander. Despite his injury, Gokai Silver joined in the fight with GouJyuJin before Hurricane Gokaioh destroyed Shieldon. The rest of the crew noticed that Doc was noticeably more confident than usual, as he has accomplished what he set out to do this time. Dairanger Fully recovered from his injuries, Gai intended to make up for lost time starting with cleaning the interior of the Gokai Galleon. While shopping for groceries, Gai, Luka, and Doc encountered Action Commander Zakyura who was under orders to eat up Earth's food supply. They transformed to fight him, but he was too much for the three Gokaigers. Once the others arrived, all six Gokaigers transformed into the Gaorangers to fight with Zakyura. But Gokai Silver's excitement of being back in action left him open to Zakyura's vomit counterattack, canceling his transformation and making him drop his Gokai Cellular. Zakyura then sucked back the food, eating the Gokai Cellular as well, before retreating. Feeling depressed over the loss of his transformation device and the fact that the GokaiGalleon cannot trace its location, Gai left to have some time to himself. While walking around town, he bumped into Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, the former leader of the Dairangers and now an owner of a Chinese restaurant. At the restaurant, Ryo tried to cheer Gai up with a serving of his specialty gyōza, but Gai told him he can no longer consider himself a hero without his Gokai Cellular. The next day, the rest of the Gokai Galleon crew scrambled to capture Zakyura when he resumed his mission, but he used his teleportation ability to evade the pirates. When Gai learned of the events while meeting up with Ryo with a bazaar, he expressed his frustration as Ryo tells him that he had forgotten something important to him. But before Ryo could explain more, Zakyura and his troops invaded the bazaar. Though he could no longer transform, Ryo fought off the Gormin as Gai realized that he became a hero to protect people. The two managed to dispatch most of the Gormin, but were no match for the three Zugormin and Zakyura. The five Gokaigers arrived on the scene, using the Gekirangers' Geki Infusion attack to force Zakyura to cough up everything he has consumed, including the Gokai Cellular. Gai retrieved it and joins the Gokaigers as they changed into the Dairangers and finish off the Gormin. Gokai Silver assumes Gold Mode to destroy the Zugormin and the Gokaigers used the Gokai Galleon Buster on Zakyura. When Zakyura and the Zugormin are revived and grown, Gokaioh and GoJyuJin were summoned to battle them, but are overwhelmed. At Ryo's insistence, the Gokaigers used the greater power of the Dairangers to execute the Gokai Goujyu Qi Power Bomber on the Zugormin. Gokaioh then summoned Fuuraimaru to form Hurricane Gokaioh and execute the Gokai Fuurai Attack on Zakyura, who tried to eat the attack before it destroyed him from the inside. Back at the bazaar, Ryo gave the crew a hearty serving of his gyōza while he told Gai to never to forget the most important part of being a hero. The short lecture, however, caused Gai to miss out on the gyōza meal. Go-Onger While the Gokaigers were enjoying the Autumn special dinner that Gai prepared for them, a robot suddenly fell into the Gokai Galleon from a dimensional hole that opened in the sky. After it introduces himself as Bomper, the Go-Ongers' support robot, to Gai's shock. Bomper took the Gokaigers to a race track to meet the former Go-On Red Sosuke Esumi. As with all legends, Gai was most pleased to meet him. Bomper revealed to Sosuke that Gunman World is being terrorized by Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky, a surviving (and newly-recruited) member of the Gaiark Clan, and that Engines Speedor, Bus-on, and Bearrv have already tried to stop him, but were defeated instead. Sosuke asked the Gokaigers to help out, but Marvelous refused to do so, claiming that they would not get anything from it, particularly after they have already received the Go-ongers' greater power. Sosuke decided to go by himself, but after his various failed attempts to reach the hole, Captain Marvelous and the others appeared, and he said that he will give Sōsuke a ride if he wanted. The group traveled to the Gunman World, where they save several of its denizens from a group of Ugatz. They eventually catched up with Speedor, Bus-on, and Bearrv, and learn that Speedor and Bearrv have married, and that they have a son: Engine Machalcon. However, Machalcon is a reckless troublemaker who spends his time racing around in the Machine World rather than helping out his parents. Their reunion was cut short by Chirakashizky who challenges the Gokaigers to a duel. Captain Marvelous accepted the duel, and despite resorting to dirty tricks, Chirakashizky was defeated by the Gokaigers. During their battle with the enlarged Chirakashizky, the Gokaigers tried to use the greater power of the Go-ongers, but they were surprised when nothing happens. Despite the difference in power, they managed to take Chirakashizky with their own power. While the pirates confronted Sosuke about the reason why the greater power is not working, they were contacted by Pollution President Babatcheed, the new leader of Gaiark, who revealed that he merely used Chirakashizky to lure the Gokaigers into the Gunman World, and by sealing the wall between dimensions, the pirates were now unable to return to the Human World, leaving the way open for the Gaiark Clan to conquer it. After the Engines were unable to break the Isolation Barrier around the Human World in their shrunken state, the Gokai Galleon crew set off for Machine World to ask Engine Machalcon, Speedor and Bearrv's son, for his assistance. At first, he was unwilling to help despite his parents' pleas. When Sosuke tries to convince the Engine in his own annoying way, an annoyed Machalcon fired at the Gokai Galleon while saying that he will help if they can catch him. The Gokaigers accept his challenge as they use their Gokai Machines to pursued the Engine in his tracks. As Gokai Red pointed out that the Engine was really running away from his troubles, he had the Gokai Galleon, the Gokai Jet, and the Gokai Racer combine onto Machalcon to slow him down. Finally, admitting that his rebellious attitude is because he has been unable to find anything to fight for, and being jealous of his parents heroism, Machalcon was accepted as a Gokai Galleon crew member as he uses his power to shatter the Isolation Barrier. The pirates left, leaving Bomper and the Engines behind while promising to come back for Machalcon after handling things on Earth. Once back in the Human World in the battle between Gaiark and Zangyack, who were surprised to see a second force invading Earth. The Gokaigers took on both groups as Warz Gill fells back so the pirates and the Gaiark could kill each other. Using the Go-Onger Keys, the Gokaigers defeated the Gaiark grunts before overwhelming Babatcheed and then using the Gokai Galleon Buster to defeat him. After activating his Industrial Revolution enlargement sequence, Babatcheed battled Gokaioh and Goujyujin before Sosuke told the Gokaigers to use his team's greater power since they have formed a partnership with Machalcon. Summoned into the Human World, Machalcon combined with Gokaioh to form Go-On Gokaioh who scrapped Babatcheed. Soon after, as Machalcon returned to Machine World with the promise to come to their aid when needed, Sosuke was impressed with the Gokai Galleon crew's ability to befriend the previously rebellious Engine and asked if he could join their crew as well. Suggesting a name for himself, Gokai Fire, but Gai said that it had been done before. Please expand article to reflect recent episodes. Defeating Zangyack After the arrival of the massice new Zangyack fleet, the Gokaigers board Gokaioh and Goujyujin to face the massive Zangyack Empire's invading fleet, but despite making full use of the Great Powers, both are defeated, and Akudos Gill makes a statement to the people of Earth that by sunrise of the next day, the world's entire population will be annihilated by his forces. Hurt and scattered, the space pirates wander through the city helping those who are suffering from the invasion, including some familiar faces they met during their journey. While trying to save a woman covered by debris, Gai is assisted by Goushi, also known as Mammoth Ranger from the Zyurangers, who insists that the Gokaigers must use the Greatest Treasure in the Universe to protect the Earth, regardless of what would happen with the other Super Sentai heroes. Reunited at the wrecked Gokai Galleon with the others, Gai tries to convince them to make use of the Treasure to erase the Zangyack, but much to his surprise, they do not agree with him, claiming that using the Treasure would not only erase the Super Sentai from history, but also take from the people of Earth the hope and courage that they learned from them. However, they leave the final decision at his hands, and Gai ultimately destroys the Treasure with the Gokai Spear. The next day comes and Dyrandog marches forward with an army of Gormin, Zugormin, and Dogomin to start his extermination campaign, but is stopped by the Gokaigers who claim that they will face him not only as pirates, but as a Super Sentai protecting the Earth. After disposing of Dairando's reinforcements, the Gokaigers launch themselves against him. Charging Dyrandoh head on, the Gokaigers battle the Imperial Guardsman before the Imperial fleet arrives to commence the total destruction of the city. However, Navi arrives in the Free Joker to hold off the fleet as Captain Marvelous and Gai use it to make a beeline towards the Gigant Horse while Joe and the others deal with Dyrandoh. Once inside, Gokai Red and Gokai Silver battle their way through the Gormin Soldiers before reaching the bridge where Akudos Gill admits how impressed he is that they have made it this far, but still intends to kill the pirates. As Gokai Silver holds Akudos Gill off, Gokai Red takes control of the Gigant Horse and uses its armaments to wipe out the entire Zangyack fleet. Enraged to see his fleet destroyed, Akudos Gill gets serious as he overpowers the two pirates before they damage the controls and stab him onto them before the Gigant Horse crashes. The others arrive to find Captain Marvelous and Gai all right before Akudos Gill appears, having survived the crash, still saying he will kill them all. However, with the power of the thirty-four Super Sentai teams behind them, the Gokai Galleon crew tells him that he is facing an army and has made a grave error attacking the Earth as they transform. Using various Ranger Key combinations, the Gokaigers overwhelm Akudos Gill before they become Hyper Shinken Red, Super Gosei Blue, Super Geki Yellow, Deka Green SWAT Mode, Legend Magi Pink, and Gokai Silver Gold Mode to weaken him further. However, no matter what attack they use, Akudos Gill refuses to die until the Gokaigers fire the Gokai Galleon Buster at point blank range to finally destroy him. Months later, with the city being rebuilt and news of the Zangyack Empire dissolving, the Gokai Galleon crew resolve to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. On their way to the repaired Gokai Galleon, the crew meets up with the class of students they met when they first arrived and they tell them not to thank them for saving the world. But before they depart for the Zangyack homeworld to find the second Greatest Treasure, Captain Marvelous discards the Ranger Keys and allows the previous Super Sentai teams to regain their powers. Super Hero Taisen Gai, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident when Marvelous betrayed the Gokaigers and became the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack to claim the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders. Gokai Silver - Gokai Changes= As Gokai Silver, Gai was given access to the powers of the fifteen 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the Gokaigers, he now has access to the Gokaigers' treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 15 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. He has the ability two fuse any two Ranger Keys. - KibaRanger= *KibaRanger (Episode 22, 33, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 47) **Weapons ***Byakkoshinken **Attacks ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo - KingRanger= *KingRanger (Episode 18, 22, 40, 51) **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Silver Blazer **Vehicles ***Auto Slider **Attacks ***Blazer Impact - TimeFire= *TimeFire (Episode 24, 40, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***DV Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver (Episode 33) **Gao Hustler Rod - Shurikenger= *Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Episode 21, 24, 47) **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Fire Sword ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance **Power-up Mode ***Shurikenger Fire Mode (Episode 43, 51) ****Super Ninpou: Miracle Thousand Ball - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller (Episode 29) **Wing Pentact - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak (Episode 26, 35) **BraceThrottle - MagiShine= *MagiShine (Episode 39) **MagiLamp Buster - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver (Episode 21, 25) **Weapons ***Sagasniper ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Sagastrike ***Hyper Concrete - Go-On Wings= *Go-On Gold (Episode 41, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Silver) *Go-On Silver (male version) (N/A) - Shinken Gold= *Shinken Gold (Episode 18, 40) **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight (Episode 22, 39, 45, 51) **Transformation Devices ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular **Gosei Cards ***Defenstorm ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Leon Laser }} - Extra Rangers/Heroes= *Black Knight (Episode 37, 47, 51) **Weapons ***Bull Riot **Attacks ***Black Strike ***Mane of Fire ***Flash of Ginga - Core Rangers= - Aorenger= *Aorenger (Episode 45) - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace (36 Gokai Change) - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan (36 Gokai Change) - DenziRed= *DenziRed (36 Gokai Change) **Denzi Punch - VulEagle= *VulEagle (36 Gokai Change) - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed (36 Gokai Change) **Red Ruby Whip - DynaRed= *DynaRed (36 Gokai Change) **Great Explosion - DynaPink= *DynaPink (male version) (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Dyna Rod - Red One= *Red One (36 Gokai Change) **Bio Sword - Change Dragon= *Change Dragon (36 Gokai Change) **Change Sword - Red Flash= *Red Flash (36 Gokai Change) **Prism Holy Sword - Red Mask= *Red Mask (36 Gokai Change) **Masky Blade - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon (36 Gokai Change) **Falcon Saber - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo (36 Gokai Change) **Turbo Laser - FiveRed= *FiveRed (36 Gokai Change) **V-Sword - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk (36 Gokai Change) **Bringer Sword - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger (36 Gokai Change) - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger (36 Gokai Change) - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (Episode 44) **Dairen Rod - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed (36 Gokai Change) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - OhRed= *OhRed (36 Gokai Change) - Red Racer= *Red Racer (36 Gokai Change) **Fender Sword - MegaRed= *MegaRed (36 Gokai Change) **Drill Saber - GingaRed= *GingaRed (36 Gokai Change) **Mane of Fire - GoRed= *GoRed (36 Gokai Change) **Five Laser - TimeRed= *TimeRed (36 Gokai Change) **VolBlaster - GaoRed= *GaoRed (36 Gokai Change) - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed (36 Gokai Change) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - AbaRed= *AbaRed (36 Gokai Change) **Tyranno Rod - DekaRed= *DekaRed (36 Gokai Change, Episode 48) **D-Magnum 01 & 02 - MagiRed= *MagiRed (36 Gokai Change) **MagiStick ***Sword - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red (36 Gokai Change) **Bouken Javelin - GekiRed= *GekiRed (36 Gokai Change) - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (36 Gokai Change) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red (36 Gokai Change) **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red (36 Gokai Change) **Skick Sword }} - Kamen Rider OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo (Super Hero Taisen) }} - Go-On Wings= Go-On Wings is Gai's second unique form, combined from two of his Ranger Keys. /Go-On Silver)]] Weapons *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (x2) Attacks *Jet Dagger With his special ability to combine Ranger Keys, Gai combined the two Go-On Wings' keys to create a special new hybrid Go-On Wings ranger form. In this form, he utilizes two of each of the Go-On Wings' main weapons, with a Wing trigger on both sides of his belt. Gai first accessed this form when the Gokaigers decided to execute a Full-team Gokai Change into the Go-Ongers and he was left at a loss which of the two keys to use. He soon discovered that he had the ability to merge ranger powers by creating temporarily combined Ranger Keys. He then used the Go-On Wings hybrid form every time there was a full Go-Onger change, like in their battle with Babatcheed. He also became Go-On Wings when fighting against Basco's summons of Wolzard Fire and Zubaan in the former's failed attempt to gain the greater power of the Ohrangers, he later used the flight abilities of the Go-On Wings to escape the destruction of Gigant Horse. The discovery of his ability, which began with creating the Go-On Wings Key, served him well later on when he was able to combine the 15 Sixth Ranger Keys into the Gold Anchor Key. Appearances: Episode 19, 31, 36, 51 - Gold Mode= Gokai Silver Gold Mode is Gai's third Gokaiger form, and his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of the Gold Anchor Key '(ゴールドアンカーキー, ''Gōrudo Ankā Kī), which is a combination of the fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. After Gai somehow fused the keys of Go-On Silver and Go-On Gold, Don would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys using his imagination. After Gai pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Golden Anchor Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with all the Sixth Rangers' faces on it. Gai normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Gokai Cellular and then scanning them, but the Anchor Key is instead inserted in a slot in the buttom of the Gokai Cellular. When activated, it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and the spikes of the "anchor" serve as thigh armor. His helmet is pushed down and the Gokai Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Final Wave, called 'Gokai Legendream '(ゴーカイレジェンドリーム, Gōkai Rejendorīmu). To do so, he begins by inserting the Gokai Silver Key into and swinging the Gokai Spear, which summons the heads of the past 15 Sixth Rangers with a flash of their personal symbols. First MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver and Gosei Knight appear to use their weapons in gun mode (MagiShine's sole weapon in any case) to fire at the enemy to form the next line of Rangers. The blast form into DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak and Shinken Gold, and they slash at (or in DekaBreak's case punch) the enemy to finish it off, and Gai himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the Gokai Spear. When first used, the attack seemed to tire him out. During the fight with Wolzard Fire and Zubaan in Crash!! Secret Operations, Gai uses an alternative Gold Mode Final Wave called '''Gokai Legend Crash (ゴーカイレジェンドクラッシュ, Gōkai Rejendo Kurasshu), which involves Gai swinging the Gokai Spear with devestating results, while manifestations of Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, BoukenSilver, and Gosei Knight phased in and out over Gai as he swings the Spear. Appearances: Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 29, 30, 31, 33, 35, 38, 40, 41, 46, 50, 51 Golden Mode.jpg|Gokai Silver Gold Mode Golden Final Wave 1.jpg|Gokai Legendream Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg Sentai3450.jpg|Gokai Legend Crash (Version 2) In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, Gokai Red can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Red's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. As shown in cards, Gai's Gold Mode can be used by the rest of the Gokaigers as well. - Gokai Christmas= /Gokai Green)]] Gokai Christmas is Gai's fourth unique form, which is combined from two of his teammates' own Ranger Keys. Weapons *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun Attacks * : Gokai Christmas' Final Wave attack. In Gokai Christmas' sole appearance, the Gokai Christmas Slash was used in conjunction with the Gokaigers using Battle Fever's Penta Force cannon to finish off Action Commander Bibaboo. With his special ability to combine Ranger Keys, Gai combined Captain Marvelous and Don's keys to create a special new half-and-half ranger form. In this form, he utilizes the core Gokaigers' main weapons. Notably, the Gokaiger logo on his helmet is gold instead of silver like the core Gokaigers. He used this special key during a Team Change into Battle Fever J on Christmas Eve, thus not only making him a "Christmas hero" but also match with the team change due to the red, green and gold matching the flag of Portugal. (the nation which brought Christmas to Japan) Appearances: Episode 44 - Gokai Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Marvelous and Gai, their powers became fused together, and so, when Gai used his key with Marvelous's Mobilate, the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver was made. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' - }} Summons For attacks, Gokai Silver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the second ever seen doing so, after Joe Gibken as Gokai Blue. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 warriors. *Gokai Legendream (Final Wave) (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33, 35, 38, 40, 46, 50) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts from their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***Bouken Silver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***Gosei Knight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede Gokai Silver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Sky Ninja Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***Shinken Gold *Gokai Legend Crash (Final Wave) (Episode 31, 51) **Summons: Gokai Silver, when using this Final Wave, summons the Shooter Rangers used in the Gokai LegenDream attack to assist in a slash attack, except for MagiShine. ***In the second use 20 episodes later, all 16 Sixth Rangers (even MagiShine) join in for an overhead slash attack. Ranger Key The is Gai's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, with the five Gokaiger Ranger Keys assumed to have been created by AkaRed, Gokai Silver's powers were created by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) with Burai (DragonRanger) and Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), all three were deceased previous Sixth Rangers. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Gai confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Silver. Bounty Gai's initial Zangyack bounty is 100,000, to the dismay of Don, as Gai's is worth 20 times more than Don's. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gai Ikari is portrayed by . As with his character, Junya is also a fan of Super Sentai. He stated in his blog that when he was a child he wanted to be KibaRanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. In episode 19, the first thing Gai does when he is allowed to summon Ranger Keys is to summon the KibaRanger key. Three episodes later, Gai finally transforms into KibaRanger. As Gokai Silver, his suit actor is , who later served as suit actor for Beet J Stag/Stag Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Trivia *Prior to the revelation of Gokai Silver's identity, it was speculated that Barizorg, returned to his human form of Sid Bamick would become Gokai Silver. Basco ta Jolokia was also briefly suspected due to the fact that he had the Sixth Ranger Keys first. *Gai's name sounds similar to Gaia, the primordial Greek goddess or personification of the Earth, which may be a reference to the fact that he is the only Earthling on the Gokaiger crew. **His surname, "Ikari", is pronounced the same as the Japanese term for "Anchor" (錨, Ikari), which is a feature exhibited in much of his arsenal, from his personal symbol to one of his weapons' alternative forms, **Gai's given name means "Armor", referencing Gold Mode. His name is actually an alternative pronounciation of the kanji, with the common-most one being "Yoroi", with that being why Sosuke called Gai "Yoroi". *It is worth noting that while the core Gokaiger helmets resemble pirate hats, Gokai Silver's helmet resembles a bandanna frequently seen on fictional pirates such as Jack Sparrow. *Gai shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts. **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Don and Ahim. However, of the three, Gai is the only one who does not have a counterpart from any of the pre-Zyuranger teams (instead of just Sun Vulcan). **He is one of two Gokaigers with no counterpart that was either an official or technical leader of their team, the other being Joe. Though, in Gai's case, no Sixth Ranger in Super Sentai has ever been the leader of a team, as they would always appear later on in the series, unlike in Power Rangers. *Gai Ikari is the second Super Sentai Fan in the series. The first was Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. This would be repeated again in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger with Nobuo Akagi. However, Radietta & Nobuo are not official Rangers. *Ironically, even though Gai is a happy-go-lucky team player, half of his male counterparts (DragonRanger, TimeFire, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, and Gosei Knight) were hardcore loners. **His cooperative counterparts include KibaRanger, KingRanger, MegaSilver, Shurikenger, DekaBreak, MagiShine, and Shinken Gold. *Gai has the following quirks that make him unique among the Gokaigers concerning his counterparts: **He is the only Gokaiger to have more than one counterpart from a Sentai team. In this case, Engine Sentai Go-onger with 2. However, as there are only 6 Gokaigers and 7 Go-Ongers, whenever there is a Go-Onger team change, he changes into the Go-On Wings- half and half of each counterpart. **Despite having the least amount of counterparts compared to the others, Gai has the most amount of different colored counterparts out of all the Gokaigers. **''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' is the only Sentai team where Gai has a counterpart while one of the main five doesn't. In this case, Ahim (unless you count AbarePink). **Because all of Marvelous and Don's counterparts are male, Gai has the least amount of opposite gender counterparts, as Go-On Silver is his only female counterpart. Ironically, she is also the only Sixth Ranger Gai has never transformed into. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V and Juken Sentai Gekiranger are the only post-Jetman Sentai teams where Gai does not have a counterpart. **However, he is the only character to use the Black Knight key, even if he is considered a Bangai Hero and not a 6th. *Gai's Gold Mode is similar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Forms, as they both have armor that features the faces of those that preceded them. *Gai's Legendream finisher is similar to Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form finisher; 7 warriors appear beside them, and they attack their opponent all at once. *Gai's Go-On Wings hybrid is similar to Kamen Rider W's LunaMetal form, as they both are half gold and silver. *Gai's Gold Mode is one of the most used Gokai Changes, being used 18 times. Justifiably, he mostly enters Gold Mode just to unleash his final attacks (like the Gokai Legendream, for example). *Gokai Silver's sunglasses-esqe visor is the precursor of the visor style used in the next series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. **Prior to that, fans have noted similarities with the anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, pointing to Gai's visor shape resembling the character Kamina's iconic sunglasses; also, the drill motif of GouJyuJin also helped, as well as Gai's overzealous and hot-blooded nature. *Gai is the only male Gokaiger to have White Ranger counterparts. **He is also the only Gokaiger whose first Gokai Change was not his color. **Although it may just be coincidence, the first Ranger he changed into, KingRanger, was a Black Ranger. This is also the same color as Magne Warrior, the first of the two "prototype" 6th Rangers. **Likewise, like the Gokaiger's first in-series transformation were the first Sentai ever in the viewer's perspective (the Gorenger), Gai becoming KingRanger may represent him becoming the first Sentai character in existence in-universe. KingRanger was active 600 Million years prior, long before the second-oldest Sentai in existence: the six Zyuranger. **Coincidentally, his first silver Gokai Change was Bouken Silver, the Sixth Ranger of the last anniversary series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *Gai is the only 6th Ranger to appear in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. **Because of that, he is also the only Silver Ranger there as well. *Given the fact that the Gokaigers in the last episode have returned the Keys to their rightful owners, Gai cannot summon GouJyuJin (or its other forms) anymore; nor can he assume his Gold Mode. *Of the 5 Sentai Warriors whose Power Rangers counterpart is Tommy Oliver, AbareBlack is the only one Gai has not transformed into. External links *TV Asahi's page on Gai Ikari *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Silver *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Silver Gold Mode *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Cellular *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Silver's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Spear *TV Asahi's page on the Gold Anchor Key *TV Asahi's page on Goujyujin *Gai Ikari at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Gai Ikari at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Gokaigers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Fans Category:Space Pirate